


What if I dated you both?

by TheAverageOne11



Category: Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Gabe, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, F/M, Gay Panic, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, No Twist Ending, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Threesome, Questioning Scot Cavendish, Sexual Experimentation, Surprise Kissing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAverageOne11/pseuds/TheAverageOne11
Summary: Locke & Key Season 10 Episode 10Scot agrees to Kinsey's proposal and they decide to experiment with their dynamic a little bit.
Relationships: Scot Cavendish/Kinsey Locke/Gabe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	What if I dated you both?

**Author's Note:**

> Literally started this work a month ago and I finally got around to finished it. YESS!  
> Kinda liked this show, not surprised by the whole thing with Gabe, or any of the twists really, but why not try out another scenario ;)

"What if I dated you both?" Those words echoed in Scot(with one t thank you very much), for hours. Of course, helping Kinsey and her brother dump Dodge's body back from whence it came offered some much needed distraction, but it didn't help that Gabe was with them. The truth is, Scot never wanted and will never want to share Kinsey with anyone, not like that, so he really couldn't understand why he was still considering Kinsey's proposal. He told himself it was out of love. After all, denying her proposal would probably mean the end for his romance with that amazing blonde Locke, but some part of his soul told him that wasn't the only reason.

Things with Gabe were very awkward after her suggestion too. There was suddenly a lot of tension between them and not out of rivalry, but something else entirely. In all honesty, if Scot hadn't known any better, he would think Gabe actually wanted to share Kinsey with him. The boys didn't really talk about it with each other, in spite of the constant pressure of Gabe's eyes on him. Scot didn't even know how to start a conversation like that, plus, it's not like Kinsey was an ice cream they could share, she is a living person with feelings and yet that's the situation she put herself into.

In the little time he had to think, Scot often thought about the specifics of their relationship. How would they even have sex? Would they do separately, provoking jealousy, or together, all three of them? That would be awkward for him and Gabe. It wasn't that Gabe wasn't attractive, in fact he was very hot, but Scot was straight. Or at least that's what has believed ever since he was a teenager. But since Kinsey's proposal, he'd let his mind wander to places he normally not allow. He thought about Gabe, his thick wavy black hair, his vacant care-free expression, his gorgeous pink lips. He tried getting him out of his head, so he thought about making out with Kinsey, the warmth and affection he felt while kissing her, but his thoughts would betray him and he'd imagine Gabe with them too, imagine kissing him, his hands exploring his skinny body, not used to feeling tightness and firm muscle on his partner's chest. He told himself it was normal, after all, what Kinsey was insinuating was quite taboo and unconventional, which made it all the more sexier.

Having said all that, standing there in Key House after dumping Dodge's body into the abyss, with the little and pressure heavy time he had to think it over, Scot foolishly thought he was ready to make his decision. He made a plan and it was quite simple. He would talk to Kinsey one on one, and he would tell her that he can't go through with her polyamorous relationship.

"Kins?" He called out nervously, before he had any more time to doubt his resolve. As she turned around he realized this was it. The point of no return. "You got a minute?" Kinsey just walked up to him, mouthing a silent yes that was so silent he wasn't really sure she even mouthed it. Scot chuckled nervously. He realized this was more difficult than he originally thought, especially with Kinsey staring him down with that indifferent and calculating gaze. "I know this probably isn't necessarily the best time to do this. but, uh, I've been thinking a lot about your notion that Gabe and I both date you and... I just gotta say that that's-"

"What's wrong guys?" A familiar voice interrupted and startled both of them. Gabe's. He walked up to them slowly, his expression serious and affectionate. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He smiled timidly. _God damn he was beautiful._ Scot knew he shouldn't have thoughts like that about another guy, but he couldn't really control it.

"Nothing, Scot was uh, he wants to talk about my... idea." Kinsey said slowly and carefully, looking at Scot through every word, silently making sure he wanted her to tell him. Scot should have given her a signal but he was completely frozen. Gabe walked up to them, looking at Scot with a grin on his face.

"Does he now? I guess I came at the right time." _No you most certainly did not!_ Gabe's presence complicated everything about his plan. Now he had two pairs of eager eyes staring him down as he failed to get any words to come out of his mouth.

"Well, I uh, I um..." He stuttered nervously, both Kinsey and Gabe looking at him in anticipation. He knew he had to say it, even with Gabe here, his decision can't be different. "I've uh, thought a lot about dating both of you, and I um-"

"Wait, what? Date both of us? Is that what you want to do?" _SHIT!!!_ That was it. Scot officially wanted to jump off a cliff. Perhaps letting his brain wonder off too far with it's thoughts was a mistake, because it now led to the awkwardness of saying he would date both Gabe and Kinsey rather than just Kinsey with Gabe. His cheeks immediately turned red, a reaction shared by both Gabe and Kinsey and for a second he froze, taking in the severity of the situation he created.

"Well I,um, no that's not uh, that's not what I meant I um, what I meant to say in actuality is that I put a lot of time into considering Kinsey's very thoughtful suggestion of dating both me and Gabe n-not that Gabe and I would ever engage into intercourse or passionate love of any variety I am deeply sorry for the misunderstanding it just slipped out won't happen again." He uttered far too quickly and messily for it to be taken seriously.

Gabe smirked, licking his lips and looking very amused. "You're adorable." His words sent a weird and fuzzy feeling down his spine and Scot actually caught his breath. _Damn him._ Kinsey just chuckled, taken aback but not uncomfortable in the slightest.

"Relax Scot, it's not a big deal." She looked down for a second, collecting her thoughts, then looking back at Scot. "I mean, the original idea was I go out with the two of you independently, maybe we could hang out together as well if you were cool with it, but I assumed you were both... well straight so I didn't take anything like that into consideration. I mean if it happened spontaneously so be it. But uh, if you're both into that sort of thing, I definitely approve." She explained, biting her bottom lip as she stared at the two of them.

"I swing both ways, so I'm game if you are." Gabe said with a wink, now moving right in front of Scot, looking him dead in the eyes with anticipation and something else... Something Scot could recognize but didn't want to put into words. Suddenly there was tension between them again, as if any second now they were going to jump each other and fuck right there and then.

"Ah, that is quite, quite the suggestion indeed, um, the only problem is I don't think that, um, well I happen to be straight and-" Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by the press of soft, wet lips against his own. Gabe's lips. _Gabe is kissing me!_ It was tender, sweet and slow, it looked like Gabe had wanted to do that for a very long time. It was when Scot's cock got rock hard and started poking through his pants with just a single brush of Gabe's lips against his own that Scot realized that he wasn't so straight after all. So he kissed Gabe back. He felt Gabe smile as he kissed him and then he felt him place his left hand firmly on his back and his right hand on the back of his neck, both of them dragging him even closer to Gabe. So close that his cock could feel Gabe's own erection. The shorter boy moaned at the contact, deepening the kiss with his tongue pushing through Scot's lips and exploring his mouth. Scot followed his lead. His hands that were previously hanging awkwardly found the other boy's hips and his tongue responded to Gabe's, dancing with each other and dying in the delicious sounds escaping the darker haired boy.

When they finally pulled apart, Gabe had the cockiest grin on his face he had ever seen. "Straight huh? Yeah about as straight as the Earth."They both laughed. Scot couldn't believe he just made out with a guy and enjoyed it that much. He turned around to Kinsey's direction and saw her looking at them with her mouth agape. She looked completely blown away. She only even registered them staring at her after a few seconds.

"Fuck do it again!" She ordered and the boys chuckled shyly in response.

"My pleasure babe, maybe we should take this somewhere else though." Gabe said as he took both of their hands in his and started leading them upstairs to Kinsey's room. Scot was impressed that Gabe even remembers where Kinsey's room is. Key House is so large and symmetrical that he honestly wouldn't be able to find it himself. Scot wondered what they were going to do. Usually this kind of situation signified sex. Scot would be lying if he said he didn't want to know what it feels like to be inside Gabe already, but he would also be lying if he said he was ready for that quite yet.

As soon as they entered Kinsey's room, Scot felt his back hit the door and the next thing he knew, Gabe was kissing him hard. It was completely different to their first kiss, where Gabe was gentle and cautious. Now he was vigorous and determined, their tongues wrestling for dominance. Without breaking the kiss, Scot removed his jacket and slowly guided him towards the bed. Kinsey sat near the end of the bed, with the pillows and just watched them in complete awe. Scot sat down on the edge of the bed and Gabe sat down on his lap, never breaking the kiss. He felt Gabe grind down against his groin and smirking against his lips as he felt his hard cock poke against the crack of Gabe's ass. The layers of clothing were definitely an obstacle in their pleasure, but he wasn't complaining.

He felt Gabe's hands wander beneath his shirt, exploring the muscle of his abs and reaching up towards his chest. "Wow, your body is so firm and warm." Gabe said in between kisses and the other boy blushed. He was reminded of his fantasies with Gabe and responded by mapping out Gabe's chest with his hands.

"Right back at ya." Scot looked at Kinsey out of the corner of his eyes. She was touching herself now, gasping as he looked at the two of them. He signaled for her to join them, but she shook her head. _Damn she's really enjoying this._ Suddenly Gabe got off of his lap and sat down between Scot's legs on his knees. Scot's breath hitched as the other boy placed his hands on his erection and gripped it through his pants. Kinsey straightened herself a little and her gaze got even more intense.

"Is this okay?" He asked in a gentle voice, looking at Scot affectionately, who could only nod in response. "How far do you want to go babe?" He added to his original question. The last word echoing inside Scot's head.

"Well, uh, not all the way, but, um, this is fine. I want to touch you too, though." He admitted, his cheeks flushing. Gabe grinned in response and gave him one last peck on the lips before he stood up, his crotch right in front of Scot's face.

"All yours, come and get it Scotie." Gabe said, his hands making a welcoming gesture. Scot chuckled slightly at the nickname and started undoing Gabe's zipper. Meanwhile, Kinsey crawled a little closer to them, far too aroused to stand on the sidelines any longer. Scot kissed her as he pulled Gabe's pants down, the cherry glossed lips a sudden contrast to the soft, wet lips he'd grown to like so much. He glanced at Gabe one last time before pulling his underwear off, exposing his already leaking cock.

"Fuck!" Both of them gasped when it popped loose. It was around average size, probably a bit bigger, but it was still beautiful, which is not really a word he would expect to use for a penis. But it is.

"What are you waiting for? Touch it." Kinsey whispered near his ear. Scot reluctantly raised his hand up. He had never touched anybody else's cock before, nor had he ever thought he would, so he was curious as to how it would feel. He gulped and finally gripped it gently below the head.

"Woah... It's warm..." He said, awestruck, looking up at Gabe to see his face. He just smiled in response. Scot supposes that was kind of dumb, of course it would be warm.

"Well yeah, dicks generally are." He replied mockingly. In response, Scot gave it a nice long stroke, which released a moan from the other boy. "Oh yeah.. keep doing that..." Scot relished in the reaction he received and did as he was told, establishing a rhythm. The sounds coming off of Gabe were something out of a porno and they drove both him and Kinsey insane. Gabe dragged Kinsey towards him and placed his mouth on hers. She'd lost her jeans, now only in her shirt and panties. They've been neglecting Kinsey this whole time, probably because exploring his sexuality with Gabe was so new and fascinating to him and Kinsey enjoyed watching it so much. Scot takes advantage of the situation and slides his hands up and presses his thumbs into the dips of Kinsey's hipbones, just hard enough for her to feel it. 

"You're wet." Scot observes, almost casually, this really turns you on doesn't it Kins?" The Locke could only moan out a yes, far too occupied with Gabe's mouth. Scot smirks a little, tugging at the waistband of her underwear. "Mind if I take these off?" Kinsey nods in response, but before Scot can take them off, she pulls away from Gabe and starts attacking his mouth. Having no other choice, he stops stroking Gabe's cock and pulls Kinsey over on his lap, imitating the same position they had with Gabe. Kinsey lifts her hips up so he can slide them down and over her knees. She kicks at them awkwardly, trying to shake them off, biting her lip to keep the laugh in when a smirking Scot shoots her an amused look.

"Bravo!" Scot says once they're finally gone, voice low, and bends down to kiss her navel. Gabe joins in behind her, kissing the back of her neck. The two boys's mouths found each other and they kissed again, the very proximity making Kinsey breathe harder. She joined in as well, licking into their kiss as they established a really awkward angle.

"I think it's time you show us what you have down there." Gabe said, looking at Scot with a naughty grin on his face. Kinsey was more than happy to do his job for him, getting out of his lap and pulling his pants and underwear down in a single motion. Gabe gasped when his cock popped free, a seven and a half inch monster. "Let me suck it." He said without hesitation, his eyes begging as he licked his plump lips and Scot swore that was it not for his pristine self-control he would have finished right there. Scot let out a nervous nod and within a second Kinsey was guiding Gabe's head down to his cock. Scot dug his nails into both of their shoulders as Gabe swallowed his shaft, his head eyes closed shut and his mouth wide agape, releasing an inaudible gasp. Gabe took the whole thing whole. Scot threw his head back as Gabe;s experienced tongue got to work on his shaft, going up and down.

Scot cussed a few more times, pushing back into Gabe’s mouth, feeling his tongue glide along his shaft, before Kinsey enveloped his mouth in hungry kisses. Kinsey shifted her attention to Gabe, her hand still on the back of his head, pushing his head deeper and deeper on Scot's cock. Scot's eyes flicked between Kinsey in front of him and Gabe on his knees- eyes watery as he looked up, Scot's cock all the way down his throat. Scot was pretty sure this is what heaven felt like, “Just like that…yeah!” he praised, stroking Gabe’s cheek.

Gabe pulled out and Scot immediately whimpered at the loss. "I like sharing my ice cream Kins." He said, grinning. Scot chuckled at the use of his job like that. Soon enough Scot had two mouths on his cock and it felt amazing. They licked it on either side like a lollipop, Occasionally one of them would put the head of his cock in their mouths and it felt amazing. After awhile Gabe got to work on his member while Kinsey swallowed and licked his balls. Gabe gripped the bed sheets tight, his release was close and all three could feel it. Gabe increased his efforts, eager for the release and Scot couldn't hold it any longer.

"I'm cumming!" He screamed out, gripping Gabe's left hand as a warning, but he didn't pull over and instead took it as deep as he could in his mouth. His cock throbbed as he released his seed deep inside Gabe's throat and he took it all. That was the biggest release Scot ever had and he didn't move for an entire minute after. He laid on the bed, taking deep breathes, meanwhile Kinsey and Gabe were making out, sharing his essence with each other. He looked at them in awe until they pulled away.

"You taste sweet, not surprised with all that ice cream." Gabe blurted out and they laughed. But Scot's curiosity got the better of him and he found himself saying something he never thought he would.

"Let me taste it." Scot demanded, determined. Gabe looked at him hungrily and leaned down, kissing Scot and letting their tongues do the work. Scot had to agree with his.. somethings, he definitely tasted sweet. He finally recollected himself and got up.

"Your turn princess." Gabe announced as he gently pushed Kinsey on the bed and his tongue to work on Kinsey as well.

It looks like she doesn't feel much at first; it's almost like it's happening to someone else, but then Gabe makes this sort of - sound, like a grunt almost but more nasal, and presses down harder with his tongue and Kinsey gasps so loudly she almost coughs, and fuck, _fuck_ that is good. So good that Scot's cock was hard and ready to go again, though he doubts that would be smart. For the first time Scot stopped thinking and went with his instinct, which was help Gabe in Kinsey's undoing. Gabe smirks and makes room for Scot as Kinsey spreads her legs even wider.

Kinsey didn't know what to do with her hands; there's no wall behind the bed to brace against and bed sheets are too slippery, so she grabs her own hair instead, gripping the strands at the back of her neck like she's trying to hold herself down. It must feel really good, which only raises Scot's confidence. He assumes it's mostly Gabe's doing, but something about having two tongues instead of one must have done something. Scot was lost in ecstasy, between Kinsey's wet pussy and Gabe's tongue colliding with his own, he felt like he could cum untouched again.

His mouth is warm and pleasant against her, and he goes slow at first and then gradually gets faster, easing off every time she starts to twitch and tighten up. It's like teasing but also not, because all it does is just make it last longer, and the up and down of it isn't cruel, just steady, a relentless ebb and flow. The wet sounds of it make it all seem that much more real, grounding the sensations firmly, his hands on her thigh and on Gabe's back, his mouth on her clit, his face buried between her legs and next to Gabe's face.

It's unreal in the way things tend to be when you never expected them to happen - how it just overwhelms you, makes you float along on this giddy little high and you just keep thinking, _this is happening, this is actually happening._ He was actually having a threesome with the girl he liked and the other boy she liked - A feeling shared by him as well now.

She rides that giddy high all the way up and over, fisting her hands in her hair and letting it roll through her, sweep her head to toe like a shockwave. It feels good, it feels clean, uncomplicated, and they ease her through it, only pulling away when she hisses at the sudden overstimulation.

"Okay?" Scot says after a moment. His mouth and chin are wet and so is Gabe's. Kinsey stares, transfixed.

"Yeah."

"You sure? You're breathing hard."

 _Orgasms tend to do that,_ Kinsey wants to say, but she can't quite seem to catch her breath to manage it, and realizes abruptly that he's right. They gently rub her thighs while she catches her breath. But then Scot gets an idea.

"One to go!" He said, gripping Gabe's cock and starting to stroke it, the same as before. Gabe moaned and kissed him. The wetness in their mouths making it even dirtier. A mere seconds later and Gabe gasped, gripping Scot tight.

"Seems I'm not gonna last that long." Gabe admitted, almost ashamed. Scot looked at him, a calculating expression on his face. He was nervous, but he wanted to try it, and if he learned anything today, it's that he really needs to think less so he went for it. He took Gabe's dick in his mouth. He heard Gabe gasp in shock and felt his hand on the back of his head. He was inexperienced, and couldn't go very deep without gagging, but it didn't matter because with just a few motions of his tongue Gabe was cumming in his mouth. Kinsey, who had been enjoying the view, crawled up to him and kissed him, tasting at some of the sweetness; Then she shared with Gabe as well, and Scot licked into their kiss. it was messy and normally Scot would consider it disgusting, but all three of them really seem to enjoy it. They pulled apart and laid down on the bed. Taking a deep breath.

"Wow!" They all said in unison.

"So, what do you say Scotie, you still having second thoughts?" Gabe asked knowingly with a smirk on his face. _That dick..._

 _"_ I don't know, you guys might have to remind me what this feels like soon." He retorted.

"My pleasure." Gabe replied, pecking him on the lips.

"Enough flirting you two, we should get dressed and get down, It's only been like 10 minutes so I think we're good." Kinsey ordered, finally getting off her high as she got up and picked up her panties and jeans.

"Yes ma'am." They replied together, reaching for their discarded clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Should there be a continuation? haha  
> Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think.


End file.
